herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacharias Barnham
"Mutation is a disease. It truly was for me. Perhaps not everyone is unlucky as I am." '' — Barnham to Aura, Season 3 Zacharias Barnham is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *'Power Negation Field: 'After Zacharias has been resurrected by Manfred Von Karma, the infectious serum that he's used to negate other mutants was enhanced within his blood, effectively giving him negation field. *'Beast Physiology: 'Whenever Barnham feels a surge of happiness and is not affected by his own negation field, he transforms into a beast almost 1.5 of his size, increasing rapidly in muscle mass and hair growth, while losing any sense of coherent thought, effectively transforming into an entirely different persona in a different body. Items: * Eve (Adamantium sword) (Indestructible) (Negation serum) (3 uses left) * Adamantium Shield (Indestructible) * Negation Chestplate (Negation Aura 2.5 meters) * Handcuffs (1 pair) Personality *Short Tempered *Broody *Compassionate Background Zacharias Barnham used to be your every day man with his own ambitions, dreams and goals. Throughout his life, he's managed to not only achieve an unhealthy love for medieval history, he has also married a woman by the name of Eve Belduke and raised a child bearing Tiz as his name. At some point, however, his life has taken a grim turn. Falling victim to Eve's desperate attempt at pleading with The Brotherhood to keep him alive, Zacharias has been injected with a test sample of a mutation without his consent. The mutation, however, had a negative side-effect in the form of uncontrollable shift into the beast form, the trigger for which happened to be an emotion associated with happiness. Followed by a series of blackouts resulting in Barnham waking up in unknown places with little recollection of what happened, was his birthday. What seemed like a harmless surprise birthday present turned into a bloody massacre resulting in the death of two of his beloved family members. After that horrific event Zacharias dedicated his remaining life to finding a cure from a sickness that plagued him. Storyline * See this character's quotes here. Season 2 Zacharias pleads allegiance to the Mutant Control Facility in return for Barok's help at removing his mutagen. Barnham is researching the new way to make a cure when he stumbles upon the recently jailed mutant named Irvine Leech, requesting Barok, the current lead and founder of Mutant Control Facility, to experiment on him. After Barnham received access to Irvine's blood and developed a serum, which (upon wounding a target) would rob mutants of their powers, Barok is killed by Celestia Ludenberg, due to which Zacharias promises to hunt her down and kill her using his newly developed weapon. Aura Blackquill and Zacharias test the Negation serum that he's injected into his sword, negating the mutant that, before that, killed every living object using her touch. At this point Zacharias knew that he'd use all his available resources in order to heal the mutants of this sickness. Later after that, encountering Celestia during Matthew Murdock's destruction of apartment, Barnham almost lost a fight and was forced to be brought to X-Men base. Trying to get him to stay, Aura has mind controlled Barnham to not leave. However, feeling unsatisfied with him holding off on something, she decided to push forward and ask him about his previous life, to the point of forcing him to speak about the murder he's commited. During his stay at X-Men base, Barnham grows an increasing hatred for Aura Blackquill and develops a weapon similar to how his sword worked - a pistol with negation rounds. He did not, however, get to use it against Celestia as he had hoped - when she showed up to give herself up, his hand was stopped by Dhurke Sahdmadhi. Feeling increasingly disappointed over X-Men and Dhurke for keeping Celestia alive, Barnham leaves X-Men base to take over the leadership of the now defunct Mutant Control Facility. Season 3 During one of his work shifts, at the start of his new life in the shoes of the MCF leader, Barnham was met with a first successful breakout attempt orchestrated by Klavier Gavin, who has killed two of his members, forcing them commit suicide, then left with the freed prisoners using the teleporting mutant. Zacharias, burning with hatred, has set his goal to avenge his fallen operatives by attacking the Brotherhood base in return. Seeking help from the private military assigned to the Facility by the government, he set out to raid the base with the help of X-Men, forcing the mutants inside to either give themselves up or subject themselves to a cruel bombing by the military's artillery. As expected, neither of them gave themselves up, and the raid has commensed, killing majority of Brotherhood members who haven't fled. Overall, the battle has seen a lot of losses on both sides. Strategically, the plan has been carried out, but at the cost of a lot of Barnham's comrades dying. Some time afterwards, Barnham is visited by (brainwashed at the time) Aura Blackquill to retrieve the samples of Irvine Leech's blood to bring back to the brotherhood, but had her memories returned to her after stepping into the negation field. Barnham manages to catch her in the handcuffs and, as he was about to message Dhurke Sahdmadhi, A hot debate about the powers and whether they're a gift or a sickness break out, during which Barnham accidently spills out Dhurke's plan about wanting to negate her. Not wanting to lose her power, she pleads him to let her go, or else he'd never know where she is keeping Irvine Leech. After thinking about it, Barnham, instead, offers her protection from both Dhurke and Klavier, in return for her bringing Leech into his house. To allow himself more power to fight mutants, who far outweight MCF in that, he's decided to use Mikleo Whitehill and his truth aura to question some of the mutant prisoners and let them free, asking from them, in turn, to work for him. Among the prisoners he's gotten was Sonia Nevermind, whose blood allowed the regeneration of cells, healing targets of their wounds, as well as resurrecting them should they die. That blood proved to be so useful that it's become a valuable weapon in the facility's hands. During one of the days on his shift, a prisoner is brought into the precinct by Matthew Murdock. The prisoner happened to be a Brotherhood member, Egg Benedict, who has called for Klavier's assistance in breaking him out. Another breakout ensued, during which the members of Brotherhood manage to rescue Benedict, but had trouble getting out due to MCF's security. In the last act of sacrifice, Klavier took it upon himself to fight Barnham, dying to his hands to allow his members to escape. To avoid Klavier ever getting resurrected again, Barnham brought his body in incinerator and disposed of the ashes, thoroughly ensuring that no part of him ever could get in contact with Sonia's blood. Season 4 During the 2 years gap, seeking to defend Aura and his, unofficial by the point, son-in-law, Leech, was forced to kill one of his closest allies, Dhurke. He was led to believe Dhurke was the last person to have known about Aura still being alive, as well as where the negator is. Within the two years, he's managed to achieve low mutant crime levels and keep it under control. Despite overwhelming criticism against him, he was never in favor of the idea of marking the mutants. To be Added Death # Barnham was possessed by Symbiote, Franziska von Karma attacked him with her whip, blowing his head off, making the symbiote leave his body. He was later revived by Manfred von Karma, giving him one ''last chance to live. # Dante Alighieri took Barnham's sword while the latter was down and cuffed. To pressure November 11 to tell him about Sonia's Healing Blood, he cut Barnham's head clean off with the sword. Trivia *The adamantium shield Zacharias posesses has been forged by him from a skeleton extracted from his defeated enemy. *Zacharias and Klavier were the first to naturally developed rivalry in HereWeStand universe. *Zacharias has, so far, been the only character that has been switched to mutant, then human, then back to mutant. Category:Dead